Up To No Good
by Waysp123
Summary: Cade,Cassia, and Jake were always "special". They've always had a thing for trouble. Until Trent came along, trouble was a joyride. Trent's always done the right thing. Good friends with his very own enemy. Can Trent change Cade? Or will for the first time in history will evil prevail?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

No one's ever written a story in the point of view of a villain. So I'll start now.  
My name is Cade. I was always told I was "special". My best friends, Jake, and Cassia are just the same.  
There are a select few in the world who have these certain powers. I'm super smart, strong, and fast. I can shape-shifting, go invisible, shoot beams from my hands and eyes, fly, and mind-bend people. is smart and he can read minds, shape-shift, fly, and mind-bend people. Cassia has all my abilities except mind-bending and shape-shifting.  
It's been the three of us ever since. I think it's safe to say that we're the "villains". Our parents no nothing of our abilities and it's going to stay like that. Of course with "villains" there are always heroes. Trent, Tim, and Madison. I know Trent. He's actually a good friend. Because we can shape-shift they don't know who we are. And they never will.  
So, now that you know the main characters, we can get started.

Okay, I know this won't get a lot of reads but, this is just for fun. Thanks for reading. Leave feedback in the comments. Don't forget to like and vote if you like. Thanks for reading.  
~Waysp123


	2. Chapter 2 Attention and Trouble

Chapter 2  
I walked into the lunch room. Jake ran up to me and said,  
"Did you hear about the new kid?" Said jake  
"Who?" I replied.  
"Trent. Blond, spiky hair, blue eyes." He went on but I tuned him out. If he knew the eye colour he must have already mind-bent (hypnotised) him.  
"Already mind-bent Trent huh? Thanks Jake. Real friend" I said sarcastically.  
"New kid, over here" called Jake  
Trent looked around the lunch room and his eyes settled on us.  
"Me?" he asked.  
"No the monkey behind you. Oh wait same thing. Come here"  
"Nice." I commented. Trent walked over. If he was offended he did a good job hiding it.  
"So what's up?" Asked Trent.  
"The sky" I replied casually. Trent ignored the comment and said  
"So anything interesting happen here"  
"Yeah" I smirked "This". I shot green laser beams out of my eyes. The lasers bounced over the glass and hit a poster that read 'Prom: Find a date before it's too late!'. The room went silent.  
"Sorry but, I don't like to use my powers for fun". He put a big emphasis on my. 'Oh great another goody two shoes' I thought.  
"Are you sure he even has powers?" Said a voice behind me. I turned around already knowing who it was.  
"Hey Cass" I said. I blinked and she was gone. The next thing I know the cafeteria burst into laughter. I turned around and there stood Trent. His pants were around his ankles, exposing his boxers. I got out of my seat and walk towards him.  
"Nice duckies" I said. This caused the whole cafeteria to laugh around. I looked back at Trent. His face was ared. Not the embarrassment but, with rage. Trent charged at me. His eyes went red as he tackled me through the wall. 'Well, I'm already through a wall. Let see how far Trent's going to go.  
"Aw, baby's got super strength" I teased. He raised his fist up and punched me in the jaw just as Principle Andrews walked in. Crack, his fist connected with my face.  
"What in giraffes name is going on?" Mr. Andrews roared. Mr. Andrews gasped at my dislocated jaw. All eyes landed on Trent. He slowly looked around and lowered his bloody fist. I smirked. He got off of me and glared are everyone. I was still laying in the debris that used to be the school mural. The prom poster lay a few feet to my left.  
"It's not what it looks like. Honest." Trent pleaded.  
"Really?" Mr. Andrews said. "His Mr. Aspen laying on the floor or not?"  
"Well yes."  
"Is he lay on the floor because of you?"  
"No!"  
"Really?"  
"Yes!"  
"It seems you have also dislocated Mr. Aspen's jaw, yes? Well, if my old eyes saw right." Trent put his head down and sighed. He knew he had lost this battle. He knew not to mess with me. I was a alpha and I was there to stay.  
"Yes."  
"Well then go to the office. Ask Mrs. Callis the buzz you in and wait on the bench." Mr. Andrews turned to Cass. "Ms. Maxwell" Cass' head turned to look up at the principle. "Please escort Mr. Aspen to the nurse"  
"Yes, sir" when we all left the cafeteria cane to life again. Everyone could breath. Once again I was the subject of topic.


	3. Chapter 3 The Verdict

We walked down the hall and stopped outside the secretary's desk.

"Cassia, stay out here with Cade. I want to talk the Trent alone." Mr. Andrews said.

The secretary was out trying to find a repair guy for the wall so, Cass and I pressed our ears to the door.

"Trent Mason, you are in big trouble. It's possible I could press charges on you for vandalism." Mr. Andrews said. "But I won't because I'm going to be nice. You will receive in-school suspension since you cannot handle being around other students."

"But Sir-" Trent replied.

"I want no 'buts' mister. My decision is final."

We heard the secretary coming so was rushed back to the bench. Mr. Andrews opened the door a walked out.

"Mr. Aspen, I hear you provoked this little fight?"

"Well yes but it was meant as a joke ma'am"

"It may have been a joke but he took it to heart. Just be careful with words."

"Yes, Sir" I sighed. Cass and I got up to leave. As we made our way to the door Mr. Andrews stopped us.

"Wait, Mr. Aspen. You still have a punishment though."

"Ok, tell me"

"It's 3 days detention for you. Starting today"

"Yeah, yeah I got it" Then we left. Glad to get out of the Hell hole anyway.


	4. Chapter 4 Trouble in Paradise

Chapter 4 Trouble in Paradise

We walked to 6th period. Study Hall. The perfect place to hatch my plan. I walked in and everyone turned to me and stared. I mean, I'm used to it but now wasn't the best time for attention. I walked over the Jake.  
"So, how much trouble did you and Trent get in?" he asked eagerly.  
"I really shouldn't know this but, Trent got in-school suspension for I don't know how long and I got 3 days of detention for provoking the whole thing."  
"Wow."  
"Ok now I have to tell you my master plan."  
"Ok" Jake said.  
"I'm listening" Cass replied.  
Trent walked in and sat across from us.  
"I though the was suspended" Cass whispered.  
"I guess he could have bent the principle. Anyways here the plan. I'm sick and tired of being all good" I said quietly.  
"Bionics are the key to mischief. I've figured out."  
"So you want us to break the law?" Jake asked.  
"Um, I guess"  
"Trent, heard us I think." said Jake.  
"Always good to have an opponent though. I know he's not a snitch though."  
"So I'll meet you guys after school in the skate park. You guys in?"  
"Sure why not" Jake said.  
"I'm in" Cass replied.  
"Part one of the plan, complete" I smirk.


	5. Chapter 5 Working with the Enemy

Chapter 5 Working with the Enemy

By 7th period everyone had heard about the incident in the cafeteria. As I walked past the lunch room I looked in. Sure enough the secretary found a repair guy. They had roped the area off and started to work on clearing the debris. One of the workers looked at me. I almost bent (hypnotised) him. Well if I didn't have sun glasses on. There's a reason I wear them and I think that just made it pretty clear why. I hurried to Science then slowed down.  
"What's the rush." I thought "It's not like anyone's going to miss me." The bell rang and the hall was empty.  
I came to the door and knocked. I tried to think and excuse.  
"Mrs. Jacobs, Sorry, I was in the bathroom." I said. No that wouldn't work. We have 5 minutes to get from class to class.  
"Mrs. Jacobs I wa-" I was cut short as the door opened.  
"Sorry Mrs. Jacobs, I was getting ice for my injury."  
"Well where's the ice."  
"The nurse had to get some more from the cooler in the cafeteria." I lied "She wanted me to come back after the bell. I offered to help but she said no. So I got my stuff and came here."  
"Mr. Aspen, I wanted a reason not your life story. Take a seat next to Trent."  
"But, Mrs. Jacobs-"  
"He won't hurt when I'm here, will you Trent."  
He shook his head.  
"Now sit."  
I groaned.  
"The perfect way to end the day" I though sarcastically.  
"Today we will be conducting a little Science experiment. You will work with you lab partner. This will be a practice Science experiment. Begin."  
I looked at the time. 15 minutes left of class. Time to suck it up and act.  
"So Trent, what do you want to do." There was silence between us for 10 minutes. Which was perfectly fine by me. I started to sketch what our masks would look like.  
"Well I like architecture so we could do sturdiest type of wood." Trent finally said.  
I could still sense the tension between us.  
"Ok then we should have 5 var-" I started. Just then the bell rung. I grabbed my stuff and practically sprinted out of there.  
"I'm free!" I yelled. The class erupted in laughter and Trent's face went just as red as a tomato. Down to Math. The most boring subject in the world.


	6. Chapter 6 Trent Trouble

Chapter 6 Trent Trouble

I met up with Cass and Jake at my locker and we walked down to math. It wasn't smart of the teacher to put us three together but hey, I'm not complaining.  
"So we still on for the skate park after school?" Cass said.  
"We'll it's not like I'm going to blow you guys off." I said as we entered the class. I saw Trent sitting in the seat behind mine. The one that was once empty.  
"Is that guy in everyone of your classes?" Jake asked.  
I looked over at him once  
More and noticed Madison and Tim.  
"I'll get back to you on that Jake. Every notice that Trent's got Madison and Tim around?"  
"Come to think of it I just noticed" Cass said. "Do you think Madison's crushing on him?" She smirked at me. She knows I like Madison. Now that she's hanging out with Trent she's out of the picture. There's a rumour going around that Cass and I once dated. It's not true.  
"We'll now she's out of the picture." I say coldly.  
"Whoa there big guy" Jake said, "Can't go punching Trent on school property, now can we?"  
"I know, I know."  
We started doing literal equations. I started sketching our costume again. Trent sat there staring at my head. He was mad. Pissed in fact. If felt like he was burning holes in the back of my head with his eyes. I turned around and looked right into the lasers. We sit in the back.  
"Ow! Trent's trying to kill me" I stood up immediately. Everything stopped and turned around. I'm immune to pain so it just felt like a shot.  
"Trent. Principle's office now." Mrs. Ore said.  
"Yes, Ma'am" he said. I honestly don't think he knows how to control his abilities. He looked a little surprised when got up and yelled.  
"Cade go to the nurse and then the Principle's office to write up a witness report. Jake go with him."  
"Ok" I said, I took my notebook with me. Glad to get out of the death trap. Jake got up and headed towards the door. The room was still dead silence. I could tell everyone was staring at the back of my head. Mrs. Ore rapped her ruler on the board, acting like nothing even happened. I walked out with Jake.  
"Did it hurt?" he asked.  
"No, just felt like a shot"  
"Thanks for getting me out of math."  
"More like thank Trent" We arrived at nurses office.  
"Again in one day?" Mr. Pace asked. We have a male nurse for guys and a female nurse for girls.  
"Yeah"  
"Same cause?"  
"Yep"  
"Ok well let me get you a nice pack. There's really only so much a nurse can do."  
"I know, thanks." Jake and I sat down.  
"What are we going to do about Trent?"  
"I don't know, honestly. I'll think about it and tell you and Cass at the skate park." It was silence while we waited. I jumped when Mr. Pace came back with the ice.  
"Here you go. Have a good rest of the day. I hope not to see you a third time because of the same person." Jake and I waved, then left.  
"Off the the office we go."I sang lamely. It was a short walk. The secretary told us to wait on the bench.  
"I want to show you something." I pulled out my notebook and flipped to the page I had drawn the masks and capes on. "They look cool?"  
"Yeah! We get to wear those?" Said Jake?  
"No, my pet monkey does." I said with a sarcastic tone.  
"Well then." Just then Mr. Andrews came in and ushered us into his office.  
"Hello Mr. Aspen,again." He turned to Jake "And are you a witness too?"  
"Yes, Sir."  
"Ok, fill out these while I talked to Trent."  
"One question, Sir." I said  
"I'm waiting."  
"Why didn't we fill out forms for the lunch room incident?"  
"Because, we had cameras in there to catch the whole thing. We don't have cameras in every single classroom."  
"Oh" Jake and I sat in silence filling in the form. Finally we were done and left. The final bell rang and we went to our lockers. Cass met us at my locker.  
"Jeez, that didn't go fast enough. Here, Cade, I picked up your stuff 'cause I knew you'd be to lazy to go get it."  
"Thanks." I shove it all in my book bag and slam my locker.  
"To the skate park!" I exclaimed.


End file.
